Blood has many physiological functions such as, transporting materials, maintaining the excitability of the tissue, regulation and defense functions. Therefore, blood is one of the basic materials which constitutes human body and sustains human activities. It could cause serious consequences once the composition of blood changes abnormally. Many factors, such as, chemical, physics, and biological reasons, etc., can be direct or indirect reasons which cause blood diseases. Thereinto many of the factors are generated along with the development of modern industry, thereby resulting the rising incidence of blood diseases in recent years.
Bone marrow inhibitory anemia is a common type of anemia caused by chemical, physical, biological factors and unexplained reasons, which expresses as the decrease of bone marrow hematopoietic tissue and the failure of hematopoietic function. Bone marrow suppression can induce damages of bone marrow microenvironments, hematopoietic stem cells, hematopoietic growth factors and the like. What's more, the granulocyte, megakaryocyte cell system can also be restrained, and the lack of granulocytes will cause serious infection.
At present, radiotherapy and chemotherapy are still the most commonly methods used in tumors treatment. But most patients will experience adverse reactions such as nausea and emesis after treatment. Bone marrow inhibition which is the most common and serious adverse reaction can not only decrease hematopoietic function, reduce immunity, which will lead to the failure of normal-dose chemotherapy and affect the continuity of chemotherapy, but also reduce white blood cells and platelets, which will increase the incidence of infection and haemorrhage, even cause death. Promoting recovery of hematopoietic function of the patient rapidly is the key point to raise the cure rate of the cancer, reduce the incidence of infection and improve the quality of life of the patient.
Currently, colony stimulating factors, such as granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) and the like, are widely used to promote the recovery of hematopoietic function clinically. Such colony stimulating factors directly stimulate the proliferation of granulocytic hematopoietic progenitor cell, which can expedite the recovery of white blood cells and neutrophils and obtain rapid curative effect. But CSF directly stimulate the proliferation of none self-renewal hematopoietic progenitor cells, which will result in the depletion of hematopoietic progenitor cells and compromise the long-term recovery of hematopoietic function, even lead to deficiency of bone marrow reserve. Furthermore, some tumor cells, such as leukemia cells, have the normal receptor of CSF, so medication may increase the proliferation of residual tumor cells in host, then raise the tumor recurrence rate. At the same time, due to the poor stability of CSF, a large number of immature white blood cells flood the peripheral blood and bone marrow, which lead to the white blood cell count changes dramatically. Patients have to take medication repeatedly to maintain the normal treatment course. Therefore, a novel drug which can promote the proliferation of hematopoietic progenitor cells and has no promotion to the proliferation of tumor cells should be developed clinically.